Made Famous By
by Majin Videl
Summary: When Videl gets severly injured one night, how does Gohan react? -A series of oneshots pertaining to quotes from movies. Rated for intense situations, possible Lemon later.-


New Challenge: Updated when I feel like it. Since the challenge to do song titles didn't work (See: Then What Happened?) I gave myself a new challenge to work on; just something to get over my writers block. In school, our teacher would give us a sentence and we had to write a story about it or using it. I'd like to do that same thing, only using quotes. Read on.

_Italics are thoughts._

**Made Famous By…**

_"Turn around, girlfriend, and listen to that boy's song."_

_~Mimi (Quoting Angel); RENT_

_Erasa, what are you doing? _Videl watched her blonde friend make her way through the crowd at the mansion, looking for a specific person. Videl was certain she was looking for either Gohan or Sharpner. Gohan wouldn't be caught dead at a party, so the likelihood was on the latter. When the blonde girl had found what she was looking for, she pulled him towards Videl. The ebony haired girl put her palm to her forehead and shook her head slowly. What was she doing?

"Videl!" Squeaked Erasa in that irritating high-pitched voice of hers, "Have you seen Gohan around?"

"No, he dropped off the face of the earth after graduation. I guess he's just eager to get out of dodge. I wouldn't want to be here any longer than I have to either." Videl admitted; shouting over the blaring music. Secretly, her azure eyes would scan the crowd for the one she'd grown so fond of, but the answer had always remained the same; he wasn't there. "I thought you guys rented a hotel room?"

"We did; do you want me to take you home, Vi? You look bored as hell." Sharpner admonished, watching the ebony haired girl try not to fall on her own feet. She wasn't drunk; Videl rarely drank. She was having trouble walking in her newly acquired heels.

"I can handle it." Her words were barely a whisper as she strode through the throng of people. Some of them moved, others kept dancing and forced her to move around them. She couldn't decide if she was upset that Gohan never showed up, or depressed that he asked her to go to his house instead. "See you in five years," she shouted to the people in the building, knowing full well she'd never go to a reunion.

"Ten fifteen, not too shabby for a girl who wasn't supposed to be out tonight," She whispered as she stared down at her watch. The night had slowly gotten better, meaning that things were looking up in her favor, but she still had a sinking feeling that Gohan wasn't going to talk to her ever again. Piecing together the memories of high school were like trying to remember her mother's face, it just didn't work. Whenever he was away from her, she forgot what used to make him quirky. She couldn't even remember what his smile looked like. It was crazy, but true in the same respect.

Jamming her hands into her denim jean-jacket, she slowly meandered through town. Slight clicking of her heels echoed into the alleys, off of cars, and back to her ears. Though it was a quiet sound, she found it deafening. Being out at night hadn't been her problem, it was the way she was dressed. The long black gown was hard to walk in, even harder to breathe in. Staring down at the ground silently she stopped at a crossroad and looked to her feet. "At least I only have another block to go…"

She stepped off with her right foot, just as a car was getting ready to turn. She judged the distance, assuming she'd have time to make it. A harsh crack was heard, her heel snapping, pulling her toward the ground. It took everything she had to regain her balance, and even that wasn't enough. In the next instant, the car was headed towards her. Silence filled the air as the car stopped dead; Videl's unconscious form lying in the road. A second or two passed; then five…suddenly a crying ambulance could be heard in the night.

* * *

Gohan looked up when he felt a sinking feeling in his chest. It wasn't like he normally got, when Goten was hurt, it was much worse; almost heart wrenching. He peered up at his sleeping brother, making sure not to move him too much as he changed the channel to the local news. Without his watch, it was the next best way to know what was happening. Shootouts were usually first to be reported.

"Hold on, I'm getting a report," The perky blonde said to the camera, pulling at some papers someone had handed to her off-screen. "It seems there was an accident on the corner of Ludlow and Barnes, not too far from the high school. The woman driving the car said she 'didn't see her fall,' and had thought she crossed the street already. Paramedics are hard at work trying to find out the girl's condition, but thus far, nothing's been released to the media." The reporter went quiet for a moment, obviously watching a teleprompter. A long moment of silence passed, the woman looked at the camera again, serious, as if the next bit of information would destroy her career. "It seems the woman whom was hit was none other than Videl Satan, daughter to the World Martial Arts Champion, Hurcule Satan. Hurc—"

The reporter didn't get the chance to finish; Gohan had already turned the TV off. He carried his brother to his room, trying hard not to get overwhelmed with emotions. When Goten was in bed, he slithered down stairs and went to the kitchen where his mother was doing the dishes. "Mom, I have to go to Satan City."

"Gohan, it's almost eleven at night! Why do you need to go to Satan City so badly?" Chichi didn't want to stop him, his eyes were determined. "Is it Videl?"

"She's been in an accident, mom. I don't know how I knew, I just…felt something." Gohan admitted sadly.

"Felt something? It's called love, Gohan. When I first met your father, I knew we'd be together. Every time he got seriously hurt, I knew. It was a heavy, sinking feeling in my chest. I imagine it hurts with you, too? Like a throbbing?" Chichi asked, placing a dish in the drain rack, looking over her shoulder at her eldest son.

"Sometimes…so you understand?" Gohan inquired, drying a few dishes for her, so she'd have room for the rest of them.

"Of course I do…go see her. Now, remember, the reporters won't let you see her at the scene, you have to wait until she's at the hospital. And even then it will be a three ring circus. Just be calm, the last thing she needs is for you to freak out on her." Chichi warned as her son grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house. Not even a few moments later, he took flight, with Satan City as his destination.

* * *

"Mr. Satan?" Gohan asked, stepping into the cold waiting room. He was sure the old man would be there, but evidently something had come up that was more important than his daughter's life. Gohan figured she'd deal with it later, when she wasn't so hurt. "Ok…he's not here…excuse me," Gohan pulled gently on the sleeve of a passing nurse. "Is Videl here?"

"I'm sorry; we reserve her right to privacy, which means no reporters." The woman went quiet for a long moment, and then observed him from head to toe. "Wait, are you Gohan?"

"Yes, Ma'am, why?" He was prepared for anything; his training taught him to be ready for the unexpected. However likely the unexpected may be, this was totally unheard of in his lifetime.

"She's been asking for you," The nurse smiled to him softly, then nodded. "Room 432B, second floor."

"Will she be alright?" He asked almost silent, his turquoise eyes focused intently on the nurse.

"She has three broken ribs; her arm's pretty badly damaged, but can be fixed. Luckily she wasn't too far from the ambulance garage, and she has a strong will to survive." The nurse responded. "She may not be in a good mood right now, so be careful."

"I imagine not, she got hit by a car," he shouted back to the nurse, making the impossible climb up the steps. Nothing was impossible, he'd learned that at a young age, but his heart was racing so fast, he wasn't sure he was even breathing anymore. Finally he came to a room near the end of the hall. It had a small green note on the door; apparently written in a doctor's scrawl since he could barely read it. 'No Reporters'

Gohan's hand hovered over the door for a moment, debating if he should go inside. _She needs you, Gohan. No, at this point, she needs anyone. Just go in there, she can't hurt you. And besides, if she does hurt you, you're right in a hospital. Don't be afraid of her…_He could hear the silent beeping in the room, it was slow, deliberate. He counted the beeps for a long moment, arguing with himself. _Just do it, she'll want you there. The Nurse said she was asking for you anyway! _His hand froze again and then slowly turned the handle and he stepped inside.

Videl, his love, was lying on a white linen grave. He knew she wouldn't die, but the words still haunted his thoughts; _what if she does?_ The unasked question remained hanging in the air for a moment, the rhythmic beeping heard all around him. Kneeling beside the bed, Gohan grasped her hand in his, closing his eyes tight. Her heart rate was dropping, meaning she was losing her will to fight. _Don't do it, Videl. Breathe for me…for me._

"If nothing else, do this for me." Gohan stated softly, placing a kiss on her lips. Normally, this would have angered her to the point that she'd smack him, but her body didn't even twitch. He continued to breathe, counting her heartbeats, knowing the monitor was synced, but it was hard for him to accept. She was too young to die; not tonight. She just graduated, why go to school just to _die _the last day?

A few minutes had passed; tears were shed, yawns were aplenty, but mostly curse words at a certain guardian were strewn about. Gohan had never been so angry in his life, but when the rage finally wore off, he succumbed to a quiet sleep. He continued to count each and every heartbeat until he drifted into a world where nothing could bother him; not even the scent of blood and death.

_She stood so regal among everyone in the room. Her poise was catlike, her grace was debonair. Black locks were up in curls around her head, though short as they were, still gorgeous. At the nape of her neck, she wore a set of worn rings, presumably that of her mother. What struck him the most odd was the long black dress that adorned her sensuous figure. At the bottom of the whole ensemble was a pair of black stilettos, one of which had a broken heel. It didn't seem to bother her as she walked toward him slowly; it was as if it was never broken._

"_Videl?" Gohan asked, taking one step towards her. He watched her movements, sure she was going to pass him, but the gorgeous woman stopped just before him. Bowing gracefully, she held out her hand to him, as if requesting a dance. He could feel the soft pressure on his hand, almost as if it were happening in real life!_

"Gohan?" Videl asked again, squeezing his hand one more time. "Wake up; I promise it's not a dream!"

Gohan's turquoise eyes fluttered a few times, and then focused slowly on his beloved Videl. She looked gorgeous as always, even with the bruises from her injuries. One long scratch adorned her cheek, where she'd obviously hit the pavement. "Videl…what brought you back?"

"I saw my mother," She answered breathlessly, staring at the one she'd loved for so long now. "She looked amazing, even for having been dead for ten years. But she told me something; she told me to go back. She told me: Turn around, girlfriend, and listen to that boy's song." Videl went silent, listening to nothing but the beeps and his breathing.

"Song? What song?" Gohan inquired skeptically.

"The song of your heart," Videl replied, moving her free hand to touch his chest, where his heart was. The beats were strong, rhythmic, with the exception of a few missing when he caught her eyes. "How long have you loved me?"

"What do you mean?"

"The feelings, when you're away from me. I see your thoughts, I feel your pain. I know it has to be mutual. At first I thought it was just me, my mind playing tricks on me. Then I caught a mere whisper of a thought in the back of my subconscious that said 'I'd die if she died, mom…I love her'… How long has it been now?"

"Since I met you," he responded, his eyes on the floor. "I just could never tell you, I was always afraid you'd do something. When we fought Buu, it was there…I just wasn't sure that you felt it as well. Even at the party I wasn't sure. Sure, I told dad you were my girlfriend, but I wasn't even aware." Gohan grasped her hand gently, and then reached up to push some hair from her eyes.

"Thank you…for coming here. I've been thinking about you all day…" Videl softly admitted, tangling a hand in his hair.

"So; the feelings are mutual…" he replied, kissing her on the lips gently. "Videl, I'd like to go out sometime…"

"I'd like that."

* * *

Post Buu, Pre GT (it was before the party with Buu)

I had this idea for a long time, and now that it's out, I can go back to working on _Just Like Daddy _and the next installment of _Soldier's Creed._ Have fun reading my works!!


End file.
